The IAFF has several long-term objectives outlined in this proposal: * to establish a comprehensive, systematic program for developing expertise in hazardous materials training among fire fighter instructors throughout the U.S. * to equip trained instructors with the materials necessary to enable them to assess the training needs of fire fighters in various levels of hazardous materials response and to conduct appropriate training * to increase the knowledge, skills, and safety of fire fighters throughout the U.S. in responding to hazardous materials incidents Our target population includes the estimated 1,020,700 volunteer fire fighters and career fire fighters in the U.S. Each of these fire fighters is at risk for occupational exposure to hazardous materials due to fixed site operations, as well as highway, rail, and waterway transportation of these substances. Though state and local colleges and fire academies form a system to provide fire fighter training, there is a lack of expertise and skill in the area of hazardous materials emergency response instruction. The IAFF proposes to: * identify Consultant Trainers from each of the 10 regions designated by the U.S. EPA; these Consultant Trainers will assist IAFF staff in conducting regional Instructor Training * meet with these Consultant Trainers to develop a standardized approach to Instructor Training using the materials developed by the IAFF under the current NIEHS grant * identify Instructor Trainees from each of the 10 regions * in each of the 10 regions, conduct region-specific Instructor Training and provide Trainees with materials for hazardous materials emergency response training * evaluate efficacy of Instructor Training as well as field training conducted by these Trainees * conduct refresher training and train additional Consultant Trainers on an annual basis Conservatively, we estimate that 375 Instructor Trainees will be trained in delivering hazardous materials emergency response training during GY 01. If each Instructor Trainee delivers these materials to only 40 recipients, a total of 15,000 individuals will be trained to various response levels in the first year alone.